The Concert Affair
by Vikkibvbmotionless
Summary: After leaving Juliet for his secret love, will Andy live happily ever after? Kellin and Andy get hot and steamy back stage, will it last? Or will there be pain and revenge? !SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The last show.**

The fans seemed to like the idea of us two bands doing a tour together. I thought, whilst staring at the poster for the past 10 minuets. "Black Veil Brides & Sleeping With Sirens: Dangerous Territory! 14 March—24 March 2016" Tickets sold out within 2 hours of being on sale! I had already sung my heart out tonight, the rest of BVB were back at the Tour Bus, I told them i was going to wait for SWS as me & Kellin were going to get a celebratory pizza and a well deserved beer after tonight. It was our last show today, those 10 days did fly by. Well. It was a great tour. I became rather close with Kellin. My spine tingled at the thought of him. Me & Kellin had gotten very close. I wont be seeing Kellin again after tomorrow night, us two bands are doing a meet & Greet in London. But then I wont see him again until Warped Tour.

5 Minuets left. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the clock that was positioned above the door that Kellin would be walking through. I left Juliet 4 weeks before going on this tour... I don't know why, I think it was because well, I know the last time BVB & SWS had a gig together we all got very close, me and Kellin stayed in touch and I fell in love with him. Finally I heard him sing the last line to their last song, "...Well look who's laughing now, We do what we want to, Said we do what we want to, yeah yeah, yeah, Woah oh oh, Woah oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh!" I can hear the crowd going mental! Kellin was saying good-bye and thank you, I stood up holding a towel ready to give to Kellin, like he always did for me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Disappointment

Then there he was, as he walked out of the door his skin shimmered in the dim light. Mm. He was hot and sweaty. He was laughing and hugging the rest of his band, then he turned to me and winked. My tummy flipped. He walked over to me took the towel and patted my back. Then. He. What? He's just walking away. Does he not remember our little "beer & pizza" event? Of course not. How could I be so stupid? I put my head back all i could see was this dull green ceiling. Before I knew it my ass was on the stone floor and I was crying. Take a deep breath. Stand up and drag your ass to the bus.

I reached the bus, opened the door stepped in and slammed the door. I was greeted by a rather smug CC "Andy! Where the fuck have you been?" Just shrug and push past him. I did and went straight to my room planted myself on my bunk and covered my eyes with my arms. I was so stupid to think that me & Kellin could ever be a couple... He's straight... Of course that kiss that we shared two nights ago was a just a curiosity thing. I didn't realize that I was humming "The morticians daughter" Until I was interrupted by Ashley opening the door letting in one line of light that shined right in the corner of my eye. I groaned and rolled over.


	3. Chapter 3 The Surprise

"Andy?" he actually sounds concerned... "Urgh. Go away Ash." I closed my eyes tighter to try a make him go away. "Andy, Are you okay?" Clearly I didn't close my eyes tight enough. "Does it look like I'm okay? I was stupid to think he even cared! Like the kiss meant anything any way..." I rolled over to sit up on the side of the bed with my back to Ashley. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Please. Just leave me alone." I rubbed a tear off my cheek and turned away from Ashley, once again. "Come with me." Was all he said before dragging me off the bed, out of the room, toward the door and shoved me out of the tour bus. "Ashley, What the fuck dude!?" I fell on my ass... Of course I was never really one for balance. "Come one Ash! This isn't funny! Let me in!" I banged on the door, but all I could hear in response was childish laughter. "Fuck you!" I give up.

"Guess who!" I heard a giggling voice behind me, before i could turn around I had hands over my eyes. "the fuck?" Seriously what is happening to me today? If this is some crazed fan, I'll give them what they want then leave... I'm really not in the mood. "I don't know... The Easter bunny?" I said grimly. "Teehee, Nope! Much nicer!" Fuck. I know that voice anywhere! "Kellin!" I turned around wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hey baby, miss me? " He teased with a wink. "I, thought you ha-" He placed his finger on my mouth to shut up my whining. "What? And miss out on "Pizza & Beer" No way!" He rested his head on my chest and squeezed me. I smiled in return and placed my head ontop of his, slowly swaying from side to side. "Teehee, come on then!" He grabbed my arm and started to run towards the Concert Hall.

As we were getting closer to the Hall we could hear fans still cheering. Kellin stopped, to wait for me to catch up. "Do, you, want to, go the back way, through the Hall?" I puffed, dying from the lack of oxygen in my system. "Okay! Oh.. Andy?" I looked up still slightly bent over from trying to catch my breath. "Try to keep up." He winked and carried on running. "uh, please no more..." I chased after him, it's the least I can do. I could die doing it. But he was worth that.

I got round the corner of the building and gave up on running. Literally can't run anymore. I saw the back door close so I wasn't that far behind. I walked into the building and into the basement. I collapsed on the floor when I got there. "Fuuuck. I need to give up smoking...Haha" I closed my eyes and took deeper breaths. "Yeah...That or you could stop me from running away." Huh? "What? I thought yo-" I stopped. He's just teasing. I know what he wants. I stood up, my legs feeling like jelly. I glided over to the sofa where Mr. Quinn sat. I slid onto his lap wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed his neck and put my hands on the small of his back linking my fingers. I kissed up to his jaw and the to his ear. "I'm sorry baby, I promise. I will never let you leave my arms again." I felt him shudder beneath me. I kissed back down to his collar bone and he gave in wrapping his arms around my neck pulling our faces close together. He giggled and rubbed our noses together. "Andy..." "yeah baby?" "I...I..I..Love you." I stopped kissing his neck and looked at his adorable face. I placed my finger under his chin and lifted his head, we stared into each other eyes. "I love you too Kellin." He smiled and crushed his lips against mine, tangling his fingers in my hair, I leant on him so he had to lie on his back. I shifted so I was straddling him. He bit on my bottom lip and growled slightly. I slid my hands up the sides of his shirt, drawing circles on his sides with my middle finger


	4. Chapter 4 A Night To Remember

I heard Kellin groan and he placed his hands on my chest, gliding them up to my shoulders to take off my leather waist coat, throwing it on the floor. I put both of my hands in the middle of Kellin's back and lifted him up slightly, then gliding my hands back down to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and off of him slowly. That then join my jacket on the floor. He led back down and opened his mouth slightly, inviting me to explore his mouth. I excepted the invitation and slid in my tongue. I tickled his sides and he groaned and began grinding against me. It was my turn to bite his lip. I bit his lip and he threw his head back, I smiled and began to kiss down to his jaw, down his neck to his collar bones, then licked down to his waist line. His breathing was getting heavier and he put his fingers in my hair once again. I licked along his waist line back up to his collar bones.

I kissed up to his ear, his grinding getting harder. "You ready baby?" I whispered in his ear. "mmmmmmm" Was all I got in reply. I went back down to his flies and pulled off his jeans taking his boxers with them. I breathed hot breath down his dick and licked the tip, he moaned louder. I decided to tease him and to keep licking his tip. Then made him think I was going to take him all in my mouth, but I slid off him and stood up. "A-a-Andy?" he sounded so sexually deprived. I just smirked at him and pulled of my boots, trousers and boxers. Kellin admiring me then moaned. I climbed back onto of him sliding my hands up his legs onto his hips rolling him over. I licked up his spine and breathed down his neck. "Andy baby, don't make me beg." I'm not that mean. I giggled and slid a lubricated finger into his ass.

When he relaxed I slid in another finger. Tickling his inner thigh with my other hand. He relaxed and I put in a 3rd finger, "uuh. Andy. I want you. Now." I smirked. "Okay baby." I got behind him and slowly entered him. He yelped out in pleasure. I started to thrust in and out of him, slowly. His moans are too innocent. He's a bitch. My bitch. He knows it. I shifted a little, thinking i had the right place. I pulled out of him just till my tip my still inside him and i thrusted in. Hard. "Fuck!" Kellin moaned with a slight giggle to his tone. I got it. I got the spot. I kept thrusting in and out of him as hard as I could each time hitting his sweet spot. "Yes! Andy!" I reached round still thrusting to grab hold of his dick and started pumping. "Aah! Andy! Yes! I'm gunna! I'm, I'm... " He moaned louder than he had all night and he came all over my hand the tension in his ass almost made me come but I didn't. I pulled out of him and kissed up his chest. Wiping my hand on the back of the sofa, he pushed me back playfully and he was then on top of me. Fuck. My turn. I made him feel sexually deprived. I'm going to pay. "What am I going to do with you?" He teased me. I put my head back as he slid his finger down the middle of my torso. He kissed my hips then my tip. Fuck. That felt good. I wanted him. Now. But I couldn't let him win. He's my bitch. I'm not his. He was licking up and down my dick. "Kellin-" I stopped. I will not beg. I moaned loud. Fuck it I cant take this any more. "Kellin, do it. Please baby don't make me wait!" With that he was sucking on me dick. Hard and fast, biting the tip lightly each time. "Fuck!" Holy shit. I moaned even louder. He took me deep. "Fuck. Kellin." I thrust into his mouth. "Kellin. Yes. Oh. Yes! FUCK!" I came. He swallowed and kissed me lightly on the lips before grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the sofa. "Baby, that was the best sex I've ever had." Kellin giggled, I looked at him "Really?" I puffed. "Yes. Really" He kissed me again and place his head on my shoulder, and we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Rumour

(this chapter drags on a bit, sorry! Make up for it in the next one)

Shut up. Ugh. You little shit. "Hey! Would you keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep..." The cleaner looked rather confused to why I was there. Naked on the backstage couch. "Yeah, well I have a job to do, no? So why don't you grab your clothes and get yourself out of here!" Stupid smug little Spanish man. Wait. Where's Kellin? I quickly gathered my shit and went back to the tour bus. I walked out of the backstage door to the blinding sun... It's too hot. This fan signing tonight wont be fun. "Andy! Where the fuck have you been!" I heard from a very tired sounding Ashley. "I've been looking for you for 2 hours, get your ass back to the bus. You have a visitor." I grunted and dragged my feet to the bus. Visitor? Who could that be... I hope it's a ice bucket. "Wait up!" Hmm, didn't think I was walking that fast. "Andy, you probably wont like who your visitor is... I tried to tell her to leave but-" "HER?!" Oh shit. It's Juliet. "Juliet's here? Why, what does she want?" I shook Ashley by the shoulders. "I don't know, apparently she has something very important to tell you" Fuck. Ashley went to open the bus door. "Hey Ash?" He turned. "You don't think... She isn't..." I sighed " She didn't look it, besides you left her 6 months ago, she'd have a bump, but she's still stick thin." he smiled shyly and Opened the door to the tour bus.

Sure enough, there she was. Sat all innocently talk to CC on the couch. "Andy... Hey" She said softly with a sweet smile. "Sup" I said quickly as I got a beer out of the fridge. "Ashley finally found you then, we sent him looking for you hours ago!" She explained awkwardly "Yeah, It's fucking hot out there too, why hide in the backstage area you bastard." He winked at me the sat down quickly. "Haha, well I knew you wouldn't look there" I smirked watching Ashley carefully. There was a certain gleam about his eye when ever he looked at me. "So, what do you want?" I turned to Juliet giving a friendly smile. "I'd rather not speak infront of the guys" I shrugged "I don't like keep secrets from them so they're going to find out one way or another" I stretched and sat next to Ashley. "Okay.." She cleared her throat. "Well, since you've just finished a tour, you would have come into some money." She shifted, awkwardly. "I was wandering if I could have some of that money to get your name or anything related to you taken off of my body. Unfortunately I don't have that kind of money. Also..." She threw some keys at me. "The house and car is yours. I'm moving back with my parents... I understand this isn't ver-" Juliet shut up." I was getting bored. "Look if you want some money to help you get along, I'll give you some, but not the thousands You'll need to get your tattoos removed, but here" I walked over to my bag, and wrote a cheque. "Here's a thousand. Guys is this okay?" They all nodded. "Excellent, thank you Andy. Oh, have you seen Kellin? I saw him this morning before I came in and he wanted to get a coffee before I left." I stiffened. "uh, no. I haven't seen him since last night" CC chuckled and Ashley left the room, Jinxx closely following him.

What's going on with him? "Oh okay, thanks again Andy. See you soon." I waved and went into my room. "Ash?" He was crying on Jinxx's shoulder? I sat next to him and put my arm around him. "Hey, you okay?" "No. I'm not okay." Jinxx left quickly but silently. "What's wrong?" I pulled away so our eyes met. "Nothing. Nothing you'd be interested in! Nothing you'd-" He stopped. Embarrassed. "Ash... You can tell me anything. Please? I want to help" He shrugged. "You can't help Andy. Not while Kellin is around" I was confused. "What d'you mean?" "Don't worry Andy, Oh by the way. Next time you fuck Kellin, make sure the Spanish cleaner doesn't see. He's telling everyone." Fuck. "Just a rumour." I smiled at Ashley, he tried smiling back but pain just filled his eyes. We stood up hugged eachother and walked out to the guys. "Just in time! I CALL SHOTGUN. I'm not driving, my hangover is just..." Jake fell asleep... "Shotgun!" Jinxx, looked confused to what he was saying that To, he was on the phone. I'm guessing his mom. Ash sat in the drivers seat, eyes still full of tears. "Hey, shift your sexy ass. I'll drive." I laughed but he didn't budge. "Come on, I'll move you myself." He seemed to smile at that. "Okay! Don't say I didn't warn you!" I put my arms around his waist and lifted him up. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll move" I tried pushing off me. "Nope, too late!" e both laughed. I put him in the passenger seat, he clung onto me and stared at me. "Ash..?" "Huh, oh right haha" He let go instantly and looked away awkwardly. "Right then. Wait... Do any of you know how to get to the Superstore from here?" I heard nothing but mumbles. "Thanks guys!" Ashley laughed " I'll point you in the right direction."

As I pulled up at the gate to get out of the venue, I was stopped by some press "Andy! Is it true you and Kellin had sexual intercourse last night?" There were flashing lights and people with microphones "Uh... Well... No... I mean" I had no idea what to say. "Why don't you all just fuck off and stop believing stupid rumours! Look he's over there making out with some girl!" They mumbled and followed Ashley's finger. "Off we go! Sorry!" They ran over and I drove away as quickly as I could. "Thanks Ash" I smiled. "Anytime" He kissed my cheek and it made me tingle.


End file.
